The present invention relates generally to produce shipping containers and more particularly to single piece corrugated shipping containers having multi-ply end panels and a particular improvement for strength and stacking enhancement purposes. There are many single piece cut and scored paperboard blands useful for erecting into produce containers. One of the problems with the known prior art containers is their stacking strength and stability. The present invention attempts to overcome such problems with improved results.
Per the foregoing, one object of the present invention is to provide a single piece corrugated produce container which has enhanced stacking strength when a plurality of containers are stacked atop one another.
Another objects is to provide such improved strength with a minimal amount of additional material.
These and other objects will become apparent upon reading the specification to follow in conjunction with the attached drawings.